


Every Shade

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly





	Every Shade

**Every Shade**  
  
“You should really leave me alone.”  
  
This was not the first time Marcus received that warning about Steffy Forrester; however, it may have been the first time the warning parted her very lips and was directed towards him.  
  
“I’m a mess. And I actually—expected something to work in my favor. Expected to handle my grandmother’s death with grace while maintaining this perfect relationship with Liam.” Steffy swept everything off her desk with one frustrated hand, her breath becoming erratic, “There’s nothing for me anymore, not one thing. I can’t do this.”  
  
Marcus had no fear when it came to the beauty, part of him always felt as though he would understand her better than anyone else. Making sure the office door was locked, he crossed the room and gently grasped her biceps, “You can’t let them see you fall apart. You know that’s what they want.”  
  
She yanked her arms out of his hold, her blue eyes ablaze, “Don’t act like you’re not Team Logan, all right? I can’t take anyone else lying to me right now.”  
  
Marcus cupped her face in his hands, his voice soft, “I’m Team Steffy, all the time. You doubt that?”   
  
When she showed some signs of calm, he brought her into the safety of his arms.  
  
“I don’t know how to face them on my own anymore, Marcus.”  
  
“You won’t have to. I’ll be right there with you.” Tightening his hold around her, he lowered his lips to her ear, “I promise you.”


End file.
